


Победная стратегия

by RDJ and Stark (fandom_Robert_Downey_Jr_2017), remontada



Series: WTF RDJ and Stark 2018; 2 lvl [2]
Category: Sherlock Holmes (Downey films)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 08:48:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13655559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Robert_Downey_Jr_2017/pseuds/RDJ%20and%20Stark, https://archiveofourown.org/users/remontada/pseuds/remontada
Summary: Размышления Холмса перед прыжком в водопад





	Победная стратегия

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Winning Strategy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4850054) by [lovelornity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelornity/pseuds/lovelornity). 



_«Победная стратегия порой предусматривает жертвы»._  
  
Шерлок Холмс заранее знал, чем все закончится. Единственный козырь, который он еще мог разыграть — возможность определить, где и когда это случится. Он решил свою судьбу в тот момент, когда шагнул на балкон. Тщательно продуманная записка привела Мориарти на сцену, где Холмс собирался сделать очередной ход в их смертельной игре и убедиться, что этот ход станет последним.  
  
Холодный ночной воздух покалывал щеки, гул водопада заглушал пульсирующий перестук в ушах, мысли мчались вперед в обычном лихорадочном темпе. Он на миг прикрыл глаза и сосредоточился на том образе, который хотел бы увидеть перед внутренним взором сейчас, в самом конце.   
  
_«Кто учил вас танцевать?»_  
  
Блеск голубых глаз, улыбающиеся губы в обрамлении усов — из глубин памяти поднимались воспоминания о месте бесконечно далеком от Рейхенбахского водопада и о времени, когда цивилизация еще не стояла на пороге краха. О том вечере, когда было выпито слишком много бренди и двое мужчин стали тенями, танцующими в свете пламени. Смех и предназначенная только для него улыбка — вот воспоминания, которые Холмс хотел унести с собой в посмертие.   
  
Смерть — ей все закончится. Мориарти будет остановлен, или Холмс умрет, пытаясь это сделать. Травма ограничивала его физические возможности, мысли зашли в тупик, в результате все должны были решить основные человеческие чувства. Гордость. И любовь. Он переключил внимание на сцену перед собой, на жестокое, исполненное уверенности, лицо своего врага. Холмс мог просчитать планы Мориарти, мог видеть собственную гибель в его темных глазах. Наполеон преступного мира, сеющий зло повсюду, был хорошо знаком с жертвами. Но никогда бы не принес в жертву себя. Это его слабое место, которое Холмс разглядел в их самую первую встречу. Ослепленный гордыней, Мориарти не видел иного исхода, кроме победы. Холмсом же двигала любовь, и он собирался сделать все возможное, чтобы защитить своего друга, даже пожертвовать собой.  
  
Да, на кону стоял весь мир, но для Холмса мир был игрой, и последние десять лет он играл в нее вместе с лучшим, самым надежным из возможных партнеров. Какой успешный финальный ход он мог сделать, когда всему человечеству грозит гибель? Только принести жертву, которая все исправит и защитит центр его собственной вселенной. К черту солнечную систему, Ватсон был той точкой опоры, вокруг которой Холмс кружил, как нестабильная звезда, и которую был готов защищать любыми средствами.  
  
Часы отсчитывали последние секунды, в то время как разум Холмса, подобно машине, проигрывал сценарии его гибели. Очередная шестеренка встала на свое место, и в памяти всплыла холостяцкая вечеринка Ватсона. Их полушутливый разговор о смерти в одиночестве. Символично, что его единственный момент полного самоотречения, его последний поступок должен остаться незамеченным. Тихий невидимый финал. Но не в одиночестве, нет. Зло умрет вместе с ним, мир будет спасен от пожара мировой войны. Ватсону больше не будет угрожать профессор Мориарти со своими безумными планами, и он сможет жить полной счастливой жизнью со своей новоиспеченной невестой.   
  
_«Уж если умирать, я смерть приму в объятья, как невесту»._  
  
Быстрым движением Холмс сдул пепел из своей трубки в лицо соперника, ошеломляя его. Этого мгновения оказалось достаточно: он схватил Мориарти и уперся ногой в стоящий рядом стол, чтобы с его помощью отправить их обоих в пропасть.  
  
Он не успел насладиться удивлением на лице Мориарти, балконная дверь распахнулась, и в морозную ночь ворвался Ватсон.   
  
Холмс посмотрел на друга и улыбнулся. В конце концов он умрет не в одиночестве. Закрыл глаза и прыгнул.   
  
Холмс падал стремительно, перед глазами стояло лицо Ватсона. Он потянулся к карману, чтобы напоследок вернуть трубку на место, и вдруг почувствовал нечто. Надежду. Смерти придется подождать.


End file.
